An optical module is a hot-pluggable optical transceiver that is used in high-bandwidth data communications applications. The optical module typically has an electrical connection to a chip (for example, a host application specific integrated circuit (ASIC)). This electrical connection is a high data rate serial link (referred to as xGAUI-n where AUI stands for Attachment Unit Interface, x is the data rate per lane in Giga bits per second (Gbps), and n is the number of lanes), with current rates of 50 Gb/s per lane (50GAUI-1). 50GAUI-1 is a one lane serial link used for chip-to-chip or chip-to-module interconnections.
Serial communication between a transmitter and a receiver at very high data rates requires equalization to mitigate frequency dependent signal attenuation. Equalization can be applied at the transmitter (Tx) and/or at the receiver (Rx). Typically, a combination of transmitter and receiver equalization is used. At current rates of 50 Gb/s per lane, equalization is typically implemented in a receiver in the optical module and in a transmitter in the host.
Power consumption of an optical module is limited by thermal and power delivery requirements. Most of the power is for the optical components on the optical module. Power allocation for the electrical connection is limited to a few hundreds of milliwatts (mW) and there is a need to continue to reduce the power consumption of the optical module.